Maybe Someday
by WordswithColors
Summary: This story is based off a boy named Asara, who has to face the death of his dear father. Meanwhile, his friends try to help him with the new conflicts of high school and trying to get a girlfriend without being rejected.


**Chapter 1**

"Maybe someday." was my dad's last words before we lost him to cancer. And it seems everyday after that, those same words haunt my every wake. I try to forget what I have forgotten, but they are too far glued into my head. Even my dad's sparkling green eyes are still pressed up against the walls of my sanity. All I can do is pray that everything is just a dream, hide under my bed sheets, close my eyes shut, and cry when I hear my dad's faded voice. But I have to remember I can't be hiding like this all the time for the rest of my life. I have school. And a whole new world ahead of me. But it feels just so far from my reach. And another memory pines me: what was my father trying to say? Someday...he'll come back? Or maybe someday everything will be all right? I have so many questions, with wandering answers...

A few weeks after, my mother has convinced me to go to school and eat. I'm afraid kids will tease me for one lost parent, and call my father a weakling who lost to a disease. But I have to be brave. I step outside of the car with my backpack hung over my shoulders and I stare up at the building, which looks so unfamiliar and unwelcoming. Strangers surround me. My head is buzzing and I swallow hard.

"Asara-kun!" As the car revs away, a voice startles me and a sweet scent finally allows me to relax. I turn to the voice to see a beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair tied in one long ponytail that touched her ankles. She had lovely ice blue eyes and a busty chest under her white button-up shirt and a red plaid skirt to match that ran up to her upper thighs. I could even see her pink panties. I felt my cheeks burn as she approached me. She stood on her tippy toes in her Batman converse and wrapped her arms around me. I felt her breast pressed against my chest and I nearly melted.

"H-hi, Kyo-kun." I manage nervously. I was frozen under her lean body. She giggled almost coldly and held my hands with her little palms. I remembered this girl; she's the prettiest in our school, all guys drool over her, she has a lot of friends, and I've known her since kindergarten. She was cute even then! And I hadn't realized how tall and busty she gotten over the summer till she stepped back.

"I've missed you so much!" She squeaks with a bright expression. "O-h, I was told about your father. I'm so sorry-"

"It's fine," I insist with a smile, "it's not your fault, Kyo-kun. I'm just glad to be back." She pulled me in for another hug. Man, it feels really uncomfortable when you lie to a friend.

-/-

Kyo approaches me again at lunch, when I was sitting with my friends Dicer and Pence.

"Asara-kun, wanna hang out today?" She asks as she sits between Pence and I. I scoot over to give her more room.

"Woah, Kyo-kun the hottie sitting next to us?" I overhear Pence whisper to Dicer, "I wonder if she digs Asara-kun." I elbow Pence in the ribs quite roughly, and Dicer laughs.

"They're just playing." Kyo points out. She must've seen me hit Pence.

"They were teasing us-I mean, you." I explain quickly.

"Are you sure you're okay? You've been acting different lately."

"Never been better." Anger burns in me as the memory of my father comes back. It's not eye-stinging tears anymore, it's cold rage. I stand up and slowly approach the last cupcake on the cafeteria counter. But another older kid snatches it from me.

"Hey!" I bald my fists.

"Sorry shrimp, you need to be at least 6 feet tall to eat this cupcake." The beast snickers as he takes a bite, his friends laughing from the other end of the cafeteria. I could feel eyes burning into my back. I grip my palms and shove the kid onto the floor, the cupcake rolling away from him. He groaned, rolling on the floor in pain from falling so hard. The cafeteria became silent, students watching with eyes wide and jaws dropped. I turned to my table to see Kyo staring right at me. Her palms covered her mouth and tears welled in her eyes. She was in terror, and terrified of me.

Sup guies! yours lovely author, Words here! So, this isn't my first story, but its my first story on FanFiction and I love how this first chapter turned out! Now, as this story progresses in chapters, it'll become more and more for adults only. And I do these stories on mobile and for mobile users you know how much a pain it is.

So I sincerely hope you enjoy because these take a lot of time to do. Love you all!


End file.
